Modern manufacturing often leads to complicated items being manufactured across multiple sites, frequently in geographically-separated locations and possibly scattered across multiple countries. To complicate matters, a product may be a subassembly of other products. Changes in the supply chain of one product may affect the price and availability of many other products.
Such complications may make it difficult to determine the effects of a change in aspects of a supply chain.